dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex
Alex is a survivor in the end. Appearance "In this world, what a man is on the outside no longer matters. God warps and twists us all, he molds us into whatever image he pleases. But the soul is not so malleable, and one can look positively demonic while still being the kindest soul in the room." Alex is a tall and bony man, standing at 6'1 feet tall, with a slim frame. He has long legs and thin arms, with slender fingers. Due to an old nail-biting habit, his finger nails are frayed and rugged. Alex has scraggy black hair, that's slowly turning dark red over time. His hair is broken apart by several crimson horns, which continue to grow longer, as well as two smaller horns that grow below them. Alex has topaz colored eyes, with an intricate black symbol having been burned into the flesh under the right eye. Alex has grown two rugged red bones from his back, which have already begun to turn around in the shape of wing bones. Alex carries multiple pieces of jewlery with him, small things that have caught his eye over the years, including various bits of gold and silver necklaces, as well as a few rings. He also wears a small bracelet, the charms on which spell "daddy", though whether the bracelet was meant for him or not is unknown. Alex also carries a small golden pocketwatch, and several journals hidden in his coat pocket. As for clothing, Alex's only set piece of clothing is the large trench coat he wars, a faded red material with white swirls running through it. He has sown several pockets onto the inside of the trench coat, where he stores his journals, his pocket watch, and whatever cool objects he happens to find. Underneath this, he wears a common patchwork shirt, and a belt made from a snake. He wears fur leggings with old worn out boots. Around his neck is a black choker with spikes in it, something his saviors placed on him to show that he's a thief. Personality "A thief takes what he wants, what he can, and when he does, that thing becomes his. But oftentimes, the thief takes better care of that thing than it's original owner. The thief is not violent, he is not angry, he is not sadistic. He does not distinguish, he does not profile, he does not play favorites. The thief, more than anyone, is innocent. He simply wants to own things." Alex tends to be a calm and peaceful guy, detesting violence in any situation. The closest Alex comes to violence is defending his allies using his magic. Alex tends to prefer running rather than facing a problem head on, using a wall of smoke to hide from opponents. When in a fight, Alex is pretty much useless, except for temporarily disabling opponents by taking advantage of preexisting injuries or weaknesses. Alex tends to favor music and art, enjoying nearly all forms of art. He can often be seen stealing art pieces from people, though he will grow bored of it eventually, giving it to whoever's nearby. Alex tends to be somehwat sullen and withdrawn, preferring to keep to himself rather than have to deal with others. Though this could easily be attributed to his inability to remember his past, and the pain that comes with the still growing mutations. Alex is rather caring towards those who treat him well. Alex has a pack rat mentality, and if he sees something he wants, he will drop whatever he's currently holding to take it. He is particularly fond of taking shiny things, to the point that when he was found, he was wearing multiple shiny rings and necklaces, though no food or water was found on him or in his vicinity. God's grip on Alex manifests itself in his memories, his long term memory having been stripped from him. Alex has roughly thirty days worth of memory at any given moment, and anything before that is gone. Alex also tends to hear voices in his head, though whether these are random voices, god's whispering, or even just small fragments of memories is as of yet unknown. Alex has Cleithrophobia, or what is more commonly known as the fear of being trapped, which can become a problem considering that he spends most of his time committing crimes. History "Our pasts define us. They make us who we are. Our personalities are influenced by our experiences, our traits, our habits, all defined by what is behind us. When you erase a man's past, he becomes a new man altogether, and the old one is left behind, forgotten save for those who care to remember him." Childhood Alex was born into a small tribe of farmers in the forest, where he led a relatively normal and happy life. Which of course, translates to having a drunken lazy ass for a father, and a mother who would rather lock him in a closet so she could play with his 'uncles' than give him the time of day. Fun, right? Of course, what would be a childhood in this world without the occasional child being locked in a closet or cupboard. Granted, things weren't all bad, there were plenty of other children around, whom Alex spent what time he could with. The children played together, did their chores together, even went to school together. However, even that was a trial in it's own right. A forsaken, the school teacher was less than sane, though he hid it well. In his mind, the path to peace, the path to happiness, was to cave in to the demands of God. The purities must be removed from the world, and those who remained must be tainted to the god's liking. The children were polluted and corrupted, the forsaken using his own influence in combination with that of the god to warp them. Alex attempted to tell his parents, but they didn't believe him, and neither did the parents of the other children. At least, the parents didn't. One of Alex's 'uncles', a man named Hisham noticed a pale white tip slipping underneath the closet door, trying in vain to reach the doorknob. It wasn't the first time Alex had tried to use his tail to free himself, but in it's still developing state, it was the first time it'd been long enough to make it under the door. The next day, the man cornered Alex on his way to the schoolhouse, and began questioning him about what the man had seen in Alex's house. The other kids, disturbed by Alex's absence, sent the eldest, Mathurin, to investigate. When Mathurin found the pair, he found Alex pressed against a wall, smoke rising from his face as the man's hand hovered over him. Like all the forsaken in the town, Hisham was using his own powers to brand Alex, permanently marking him as a forsaken and an abomination. Unable to stand the pained screams Alex gave, Mathurin told Hisham that the school teacher was the one responsible for corrupting Alex to begin with. Realizing the danger the tribe was in, Hisham released Alex in favor of eliminating the school teacher. Knowing that Forsaken were either killed or sent into exile, Mathurin gathered the other corrupted kids, giving them a choice. They were teenagers now, old enough to make decisions for themselves. They could either go with him and seek a new home, one more accepting of their kind, or try and hide with the rest of the tribe, as the teacher had managed to do. There were some that elected to remain behind, however, the majority of the children elected to leave. However, in the journals left behind by his group, Alex's name is never mentioned, instead, the only people mentioned are Mathurin, Lolyngton and his sister Safia, Raistlin, Cameron, and Chrysania. (Just a little note for clarification. One of the journals belongs to Alex before he lost his memories, but as he doesn't remember, even he doesn't know which one, and Alex is a name he chsoe for himself.) On the road again (Note for clarity: I will now be telling the history of the group as a whole, rather than just one person, since Alex doesn't know who he is, and I decided it'd be fun if you guys didn't either, so take that!) So there they were. Homeless. One of their number was branded, and wouldn't be welcome in any of the nearby tribes. The others were all beginning to show more and more signs of corruption, and would also be rejected by society. So, they were forced to remain in the wilderness, venturing into the local villages only to steal food and whatever else they felt necessary. Their small group began setting up a social structure. Lolyngton and Raistlin were able to use their powers to keep predators at bay, and became responsible for the groups defense, while Mathurin continued to lead, and the others were left to do the scavenging and food gathering. And for a time, it seemed things were going well, and they'd be able to reach a more hospitable village without too many complications. At least until, while out scavenging, Chrysania left the boundaries Lolyngton and Raistlin created, and was attacked by wolves. All they were able to find of her were bloody drag marks, though Mathurin believed she could still be alive. So, giving everyone orders to stay put so he could find them later, Mathurin set out to find Chrysania, hoping to bring her back alive. Instead, he never came back at all. With two of their group gone, a crack formed in the group, and worried they might break, Raistlin took charge. But that wasn't enough to seal the crack. Safia wanted to go home. She could blend in, unlike the others, but if she went, Lolyngton would go as well, and two people alone could not survive in the wilderness. Safia leaving would sign everyone's death warrant. So, Raistlin tried to keep her from leaving. Through Lolyngton. Convincing Lolyngton that they would never make it home alive, Raistlin used the fear of losing his sister to keep Lolyngton with the group, knowing Safia wouldn't want to leave if she had to do it alone. Of course, that was not the only problem. Cameron wanted to head for Genvea. He believed that, being in the center of it all, the three extreme climates would even each other out in Genvea, creating a rather mild region. Raistlin however, didn't see the same paradise as Cameron did, and instead saw a prime breeding place for horrors and corrupted. But luckily, Raistlin didn't have to make a choice there, as Lolyngton was the one who served as the voice of reason then. He reasoned that they were living off of stolen supplies, and there wouldn't be many villages built near Genvea. The only way to remain near a steady stream of supplies would be to stay near the source, the villages, and thus not take the road down to Genvea, which would deprive them of that source. So instead, they continued on with Mathurin's plan. After all, Mathurin had never led them astray before. So, the group stuck together. Though in the end, that might have proved to be what ruined them. Safia and Cameron grew close, and began spending more time together. However, their tryst was discovered by Lolyngton, who was less than thrilled. Lolyngton confronted them near a village they had robbed the day before, and got into a fight with Cameron. The fight attracted the attention of the locals, and Safia was captured. When they discovered that Raistlin and Lolyngton could keep animals away, they decided to try and convince them to stay. They immediately moved Safia from the prison to the room belonging to the chief. Using food and gifts, they lured Safia into wanting to stay, who in turn convinced Raistlin, Lolyngton, and Cameron to stay. Reunions And for a time, it was alright. Raistlin took the role that Hisham had held in their own home, that of the enforcer. Lolyngton became advisor to the chief, and Cameron and Safia got married and settled down. But of course, that wasn't to last. Mathurin and Chrysania hadn't died. At least, not in the normal sense. But they were not the same as before. As they were in life, so they were in death. They travelled together, hunting together. And always found their way back to those they loved. Raistlin was chasing down a group of raiders who had kidnapped a little girl when he heard the sounds of fighting. He drew closer, discovering that the men and little girl had been killed, and moving further into the forest, Raistlin came across a large shuffling horror draining the blood from the last of the men. Around the horror's neck hung a necklace that had belonged to Mathurin, and as the horror turned to look at him, Raistlin ran, taking advantage of the fact that the horror was preoccupied with it's victim. Meanwhile, on the other side of the village, Lolyngton and Cameron had their own problems. The chief had been attacked by one of the Corrupted, and Lolyngton and Cameron were busy trying to fight it off. When Safia came to aid them, she was the one who recognized the creature however. Chrysania. When Safia came to reinforce the pair, Chrysania retreated, though she did not leave empty handed, dragging the chief along with her. As she disappeared into the forest, the horror from before apeared alongside her, roaring a challenge to the forsaken in the village. And with that, the pair were gone. But now, Lolyngton, Cameron, Raistling, and Safia had a choice to make. They could run, hope to escape. Or kill their old friends. That night, they didn't go to sleep. They hid out in the sentry tower, a falt platform hidden in the trees, debating on what they should do. But when talk of killing arose, they could not bear to look at each other. The next few nights were spent in restless silence. Whenever someone left the town, they weren't heard from again. There were no newcomers to the village. And occasionally, one could hear the sounds of a creature jumping through the treetops, as if stalking prey. Unfortunately, their choice was made for them. On the end of the third night, a glow filtered through the lights in the houses of the Forsaken, waking them and their families from their sleep. The other villagers had formed a mob, and come in force to their houses, wielding blades and torches. They blamed the forsaken for the monsters creeping around their town, and wanted them gone. They had no choice. The four left their friends and families behind, setting out on the road once more. However, this time there was an urgency to their movements. They were no longer running to something, but from something. But their pursuers didn't tire, they didn't need rest, and it was only a matter of time before they caught up to them. It was Safia that came up with the idea of a trap. They waited until they reached a waterfall, before making their way to the edge of the cliff, turning to face their pursuers. Using sound and fire, they created a wall between Chrysania and Mathurin, believing that as Mathurin was now a mindless creature, if they cut him off from Chrysania, Mathurin would no longer have someone to lead him. Realizing that she was alone, Chrysania attacked the group, only for Safia to use a gust of force to push Chrysania over the edge of the cliff. But Chrysania wouldn't go down quietly, and tentacles wrapped around the legs of the three men, dragging them over the side of the cliff as well, leaving Safia to face Mathurin alone. Caught in the pounding of the waterfall, Chrysania and one of the men were shattered on the rocks below, while the other two sank deep into the river. The other men were found by locals somewhere down river. One of the men had drowned, and the other was sorely wounded. The locals set fire to the first three bodies, carrying the fourth back home. The man awoke sometime later, unable to remember anything. He was given the personal items that were found nearby him, among them several necklaces, three journals, and a bracelet with the word "daddy" carved into the charms. A new life is started The man was given the new name of Alex, and with that and the belongings they had brought him, the man began a new life. In this new town, he began investigating the journals, reading what pages weren't too water damaged, as well as selling a few of the weapons found alongside him so that he could afford a place to stay. However, Alex's pack rat mentality caught up to him here as well, and he was soon caught stealing again. A bit more relaxed than the tribe Alex had come from, rather than brand and shun him, they instead gave him a necklace that he was to wear at all times. The necklace was a sign to everyone in the community that Alex was a thief, and would ensure that they would all keep a closer eye on him when he was in their stores. After that, whenever Alex was caught stealing in that village, or the outlying villages, he was placed in prison. It was during his first stay in one of these prisons that the first body showed up. A man had been drained of blood and left on the side of a road. When Alex was released from prison, he ignored the danger that the corpse warned of, instead moving to a neighboring village. He'd only been in the village for a few days when another body showed up, and Alex began to get concerned. He wanted to get away from the area, believing that clearly some new wild animal had revealed itself, and it was no longer safe. Occasionally, Alex would find peace in a new village, but eventually the bodies always began to show up, sometimes a few days later, sometimes as much as a year later. But in the end, the bodies always found him, always drained of blood, with a bruise in the shape of an overly large hand somewhere on the body. As word followed behind him, Alex became associated with the bodies, and the next village he came to closed the gates on him, refusing him entry. The same thing occured at the next village, and the next, and Alex came to realize that he was now considered a curse. Which in a way, he was. Even if he couldn't remember why. Category:Forsaken Powers and Abilities "The bird flies ever free, out of reach from you and me. The fish swims into the sea, in a cage it will never be. The animal burrows into the ground, where there is no jail around. To be stuck inside a cage, is to all of nature a great outrage. So do I fear my cell, is little more than my own hell. If I should be free of this place, to feel the sun on my face, I will climb atop the highest tree, and thank god I'm finally free." '''Fighting Style: '''Alex doesn't enjoy fighting, and will usually go to great lengths to avoid it. However, when he is forced to fight, he usually resorts to disabling opponents temporarilly with a well placed attack, before making a run for it. Escapologist Alex's abilities can be described as bypassing barriers, but really, he manipulates atoms and molecules to allow himself to break through or pass through walls. Focus Point This ability allows Alex to see the breaking points of people and buildings. More specifically, he can spot weaknesses in walls or doors that he can use to break the wall or door down. He can see weak points in people, such as fractured or weak bones that he can use to his advantage, as well as seeing when they're approaching their emotional or mental breaking points. When used against walls or inanimate objects, Alex usually vibrates the molecules in the air until they reach a resonant frequency that they effect the building in question, usually accomplishing in creating holes in walls or doors that allow Alex to slip through. Phase Walking Alex places his hand on a wall or door, vibrating the molecules of the target to a new quantum frequency. By doing this, Alex is able to walk through the wall or door as if they were non-existant, his molecules literally slipping through the other molecules, as well as allowing others to do the same. Usually used to get into a safe, or escape from a prison cell. Can be used to move through the ground as well, though that requires much more effort and concentration. Certain things can't be effected by this ability, such as paranormal barriers, or metal alloys. Molecular Scream Alex vibrates the molecules in the air around him, using the vibrations to emit sound. He can increase the frequency to change the sound created, and while mostly this is used to scare predators away, it can also be used to match the mechanical resonance of walls, safes, or other such structures in order to damage them. Statistics Trivia Alex's real name is.... Well, that would be telling. Alex was originally a harmonica playing, pacifistic klepto in a Walking Dead RP. Quotes Optional. Category:Forsaken Category:Forest Category:PC